Sofia Cervantes
| birthday = December 21th | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'2" | weight = 120 lbs. | eyes = Amber | hair = Blue/Black | blood type = O- | unusual features = Unusual Hair Colors | affiliation = Sōsaku Yawarakai | previous affiliation = Herself | occupation = Criminal | previous occupation = None | team = Eijiru | previous team = Own | partner = Shinji Rarenai | previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Self-Teachings | status = Active | resurreccion = Nuberu }} :"The densest cloud breached effortlessly by the sun" - Kai no Kimi Sofia Cervantes (ソーフィアサーベンテッス, Sōfia Sābentessu) is an living in the . Her origin and how she became an Arrancar are unknown, and Sofia herself declines to speak about it. She once held sway as one of the superior crime lords within the underworld of , simply because no one could compete with her unusual but amazing abilities. Upon the arrival of Sōsaku Yawarakai, Sofia challenged the renegade captain, but eventually lost due Sōsaku's instantaneous insight within the workings of her powers. Humiliated, but impressed by Sōsaku's abilities, Sofia offered him her services and now serves as one of his more powerful warriors within the Eijiru. She is often seen working together with Shinji Rarenai, exploiting his unthoughtful way of fighting to let him overwhelm the opponent before going in herself and delivering the final strike. Appearance Sofia possesses a very unique physical appearance, mostly because of her unusual hair color and eye pattern. At the crown of her head, her hair is colored white, but transcends into a blue that becomes longer as it nears the end of her hairdo, becoming an absolute black at the edges. Along with this, there are two black lines at the left side of her face that become thicker and are connected to the edges. Her eyes are colored amber and possess a secondary black circle within them around the iris, completing Sofia's unusual appearance. Sofia has an unusually light skin, very thin eyebrows and a fine nose. Her lips are normally kept slitted, a habit which sprouts an additional menace in her presentment. In terms of clothing, Sofia wears a dark gray furisode and a white silk scarf. The latter is actually worn to conceal her Hollow Hole, which is located at the base of her neck and her mask fragments. These take the form of an intricate necklace encircling her neck wholly, while wreathing her Hollow Hole as if it were some kind of diamond dangling at the end of the piece of "jewelry". Personality Sofia has a very malevolent, cruel personality, characterized by her slitted lips and menacing eyes that form her general expression. She is often prone to unnecessary torture, be it mental or physical, to both ally and enemy, giving her the reputation of an immoral, egoistic witch that desire nothing but the harm of others. This was most obvious during her days as a criminal mastermind, where she continued to exploit people even if they were already suffering from traumatic experiences, pitting family and friends against each other and then offering her men's services for a royal charge. Sofia was a true moneygrubber, in fact her ultimate goal was to become the wealthiest woman within whole Soul Society, a desire she was close to fulfilling before Sōsaku's arrival. Another determinant aspect of Sofia's personality is her pride and believe in her own superiority, shown clearly during her defeat at the hands of Sōsaku, where she simply couldn't contain the fact that she had been outperformed by a mere Shinigami in battle. Later, however, she was able to lay this pride aside, now showing great devotion and admiration to Sōsaku, although she definably doesn't express this in a fan-girl-like way, rather speaking of a sense of great respect regarding Sōsaku's deeds and ideals. When communicating with allies, Sofia retains her cruelness in the form of sarcasm and mockery, never letting an opportunity slip away to elaborate on her "comrades" weaknesses and how she is so much better, sometimes even threatening to kill them if they do not act according to her wishes. The only one that seems unfazed by these insults is her partner, although this is likely to his unstable state of mind. Lower-ranks and newbies within the Eijiru have become as afraid of Sofia as they are of Sōsaku, and any assignment that involves her nearby presence is usually accompanied by shaking knees and sweat of fear, tturnig even the most hard-boiled murderers into wining mollycoddles. Synopsis Powers & Abilities : Sofia possesses huge quantities of spiritual energy within her, a trait that was a key point in keeping her high position within the criminal world. It is said that she is easily in the league of the top four of the former , placing her at least within Captain standards. Sofia's spiritual energy doesn't really affect her surroundings in a devastating manner, rather she is able to use it on a mental plane, being able to paralyze a weak soul with a single gaze. It is said that one staring to long in Sofia's uniquely-formed eyes will lose himself in it, and that his spirit will never be able to work properly anymore, even if he manages to escape her grasp alive. Immense Strength: It can surely be said that Sofia is among the strongest women portrayed in the series, being able to almost peer with her partner Shinji Rarenai, a man well-known for his astonishing strength. When combined with her swordsmanship talents, she can easily shatter concrete when her strikes miss their target, often striking fear within the fortunate opponent's heart. Even so, Sofia has stated that she rather "runs a mental war", leading to her physique becoming a rarely-seen trait within the series. : Throughout every appearance, Sofia has shown to be able to dodge fast-moving projectiles during the final moments and reappearing behind opponent's backs to launch a surprise attack. It is said that her Sonído surpasses any Shunpo found within the underworld, that is, before Sōsaku's uprising. : Sofia's hierro is apparently quite mighty, allowing her to catch released zanpakutō barehanded and survive mid-level Hadō spells unscathed. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In complete contrast to her partner, Sofia employs a very manipulative and picky method of swordsmanship, exercising the "watch, wait and strike" principle. Henceforth, she normally searches to dodge most of her opponent's attacks, only lunging her sword when she sees a definite opening. Sofia herself claimed during her battle against Sōsaku not a single sword attack she had ever launched had been in vain, a statement that was quickly disproved. Nevertheless, she remains a warrior of deadly skill and is to be reckoned with by any powerful fighter. : Sofia has shown the ability, like most Arrancar, to fire a azure Cero from the palms of her hands which possess an exceptional wide range and target area, spreading out not-so-much vertically like a regular beam, but more horizontally so it gains the ability to incarnate opponents even if they are next to her. Sofia still has the ability to fire a normal Cero beam, so it seems. Keen Intellect: Sofia has shown herself to be highly intellectual, a trait that reincarnates in several of her aspects. She has shown great ability in manipulating her subordinates to do her bidding, as well as imposing her will on others. Although not nearly on the level Sōsaku has, she has shown the ability to almost sway some of his followers into joining her side prior to their respective battle, although such an event was prevented by Sōsaku's own cunningness. Furthermore, Sofia can near instantly analyze battle plans and strategies, as well as devise severely mischievous ones on her own, although administering these with a partner such as Shinji remains a fruitless task. Nevertheless, she adapted this weakness into an advantage on her own accord by letting Shinji deal the first blows and take the first counters as well, before moving and finishing the opponent with a single trust. Fear-Inducing Aura: An ability said to have carried over from her Hollow lifetime, Sofia automatically spreads an aura that creates fear within any person's heart around her. It's effects are dependent on the amount of spiritual energy that affected possesses, ranging from trivial chills down the spine to fainting and heart problems. The effects are never nullified, however, and even the strongest person, no matter how insignificant the presence of fear may be, will suffer from it. The only exception to this rule is Sōsaku Yawarakai, which he states because "there is nothing left for him to fear". Whether this is the real reason or Sōsaku was just lying again, remains unclear. Zanpakutō Nuberu (ニューバーラ, Nyūbāra; Spanish for Cloud Master, Japanese for Lord of the Heavens) is the name of Sofia's zanpakutō. In its sealed state, it takes the form of an espada ropera. *' :' Not Yet Revealed Behind the Scenes Sofia's appearance was based on Setsura from Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan. Her name results from two Spanish sources: her first name is taken from the current Queen, Queen Sofía of Spain. Her surname is inspired by the name of Miguel de Cervantes, the author of the famous novel Don Quixote.